In some application scenarios, users wish to move data from one location to another, such as from one application to another application or from one website to another website. For example, in the browser context, a user may browse to a restaurant's website to read about the restaurant's menu selections. Once the user has decided to dine at that particular restaurant, they may then copy and paste the restaurant's address into a mapping web application form field in order to get directions to the restaurant. In these and other scenarios, there may be multiple fields to fill out, each of which requires a manual copy and paste operation. Needless to say, this places a burden on the user.
Some websites can host a control that permits copy and paste operations. This, however, not only places the burden of developing and hosting the control on the website designer, it also requires the web application to process the incoming data on a paste operation. Thus, the burden of supporting the copy and paste functionality is squarely placed on the website designer and web application.